Reborn
by NippleFest
Summary: Kisame, Sasori, Itachi and Orochimaru are all busy having a little bum fun. Suddenly, an intrusion happens out of Orochi's arse? Rock Lee? NO WAIT, JUSTIN BIEBER? Come join the fun, you Canadian fuck.


It was a fine day in the Ninja World. Aye, a fine day indeed. The sun was fapping, the birds were croaking it and the Akatsuki were fucking harder than when Simon Cowell and Lewie bum fiddle each other, breaking only to swallow Viagra up their bushy arse holes.

Well, I lied. The only characters amidst to entertain us consist of the following: Fugly Mofo Itachi, Buff Blue Hunk Kisame, Sasori the Stiffy and Orochi-cakes. Happy fapping.

"Itachi," Orochimaru purred from the back of his throat, "Come closer to me, Itachi.."

Itachi mewed with contented lust, for he was a horny fucker. The fugly mofo shuffled along his bruised knees to tongue Orochimaru's dick hole, only to be suddenly flown through the air. Itachi winced, making him spunk and shit simultaneously with excitement. He slowly opened his eyes to uncover a scene of Kisame strutting towards him, plate in hand, with a pile of blue shit on it.

"EAT MY SHIT, YOU HORNY FUCKER," Kisame roared.

Itachi whimpered and dug in with passion. A scent of shit filled his nostrils, deadly bacteria crawling down his pipe. He loved it.

Orochimaru whined with jealousy; his beautiful Itachi, ripped away from him, within seconds. He was weak, He must get STRONGER.

He eyed Sasori who was quietly reading a porn magazine on how to insert anus beads. He crept towards the wooden pile of rotting bark and inserted the magazine into his pale, swelling rectum.

"Oh, Sasori.."

Sasori grunted with annoyance, who the fuck did this snake muncher think he was? He pushed the magazine in and out of Orochimaru's back vagina, giving him paper cuts on the anus opening.

"Oh, OW, ohhh, I lov- LOVE it, Sasori.." Orochimaru whined wildly.

Suddenly, Sasori stopped. His eyes widened with fright. Orochimaru's anus was winking at him. What the fuck? The anus spread slowly, cracking the tight skin and making Orochi-cakes bleed an emo waterfall.

"..'Sori? What are yo- AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Orochimaru's anus spread faster than a fat fucker spreading butter. The anus rip was so big it tore though Orochimaru's body. His guts and faeces tumbled to the ground and his spleen shot through the air, blinding Itachi's already blind eye. A figure forced it's way though the tight hole. An arm shot out, followed by the head of what seems like.. Rock Lee.

"What.. the fuck?" Kisame was in awe and disgust; he hated that faggot bowl head, as he was a splitting image of the cock gobbler, Gai.

"Ah, Rock Lee I see? I don't see how this is possible," Itachi contemplated, " Did Orochimaru feast on you? Were you reborn out of his anus hole? Please, fill us in, Lee."

The figure finally kicked out his last leg out of the anus and turned around to look at Itachi.

"Where am I?" Lee said curiously.

"Now Lee, you need to calm down, we're only going to kill you," Itachi spoke, trying to soothe the child.

"Who's Lee? I'm Justin. Have you heard of me? I mean, who wouldn't have right?" The boy spoke smugly with a grin the size of a forty foot cock.

"Cocky Shit," Kisame mumbled under his breath.

"Justin? Justin who?" Itachi questioned.

"Justin Bieber of course!"

"Wait, I've heard of you, you're that faggot Canadian, right?" Sasori exclaimed, sparking up.

Itachi stared at the redhead, "Do you know him Sasori?"

"No, my grandma used to put pictures of him up on our walls. I know it sounds impossible seeing as it was twenty odd years ago, but my granny was fucked up and somehow obtained pictures of you, unborn," Sasori stated, as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Cool," Justin said, "So what now?"

Silence.

"I know, I'll sing for you!" the Canadian fag screamed with excitement.

Silence.

He cleared his throat, "Baby, Baby, BABYYY, OOOOhhhhhhh.."

It was as if an electric wave zapped the three members witnessing this horrific scene. Sweat poured down their faces and their eyes blazed up with hate. Kisame was the first to step forward, for he was a manly shark. He reached the singing Canadian and gripped his throat tightly. Justin lashed under Kisame's control and his audience cheered Kisame on. He stared at the bowl head first. Who the fuck styles their hair like that? It looks like a furry dildo, Kisame raged in his head. He grabbed the locks of hair tightly and yanked as hard as his muscular, manly arms could manage.

Justin screamed as his scalp was teared away. Not a single hair in sight thus resembling Jade Goody. Kisame then ripped Justin's vocal chords out. He would never screech again.

"Done like a professional, Kisame," Itachi spoke approvingly, "Show us more."

Kisame grinned at the request and stared down at the frightened gir- boy. Shit seeped out of Justin's squelched up arse cheeks, he was that terrified.

"Shall I tear your chocolate starfish open, boy?" Kisame whispered threateningly.

Justin clenched his eyes shut and anger welled deep within him. All the hate. All the threats. All the abuse. He was PISSED off. He had had enough. It's time to put an end to all these haters. Show him what he's made of. Justin ain't no ordinary pop star. He's a fucking cock lasher!

Justin yanked his five metre cock out and started swinging it furiously. Kisame was taken by surprise thus loosening grip on the Canadian. Justin freed himself, and his manic orbs eyed the three Akatsuki members, furiously.

"Calm down Justin, we don't mean no har-" Itachi was cut off by Justin's dick. The cock lashed his face, blood spurting on all near surroundings. A second lash. This time at his knees. The force of the dick caused an amputation to the legs. Itachi pummelled to the ground as his leg's flew through the air like a beautiful butterfly, spraying red jizz.

Justin glowered at his new victim, Kisame. Kisame glared back, but pathetically. Kisame knew he couldn't take the cock swinger on, he was nothing against him. Justin lashed, slashing down Kisame's blue torso. Guts and broken bone spilled out and Kisame fell to the floor dead.

Justin scratched his parched head in excitement. All this killing was making him hard. He started fapping ferociously and gazed over to where Sasori was reading his anus bead magazines. He had an idea and he was ready, hand to the cock. He brought himself to near climax then aimed his massive cock in Sasori's direction. He spurted, and spurted GOOD. The force of the spunk was so great, it penetrated the wooden being into oblivion. Wooden Splinters exploded from the sky and rained down on this NEW God. Nothing could stop him now, noth-

Suddenly, Justin flicked his dick upwards. He dick was in great speed, and there was nothing he could do about it. He could not control his own power. The dick smashed against Justin and he died with everyone else.

Then a nuclear bomb blew the world apart.

The end.


End file.
